


Some Things Should Never Happen

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinary things, in the wrong hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Should Never Happen

Amy and Rory trotted out of their house pulling on their coats, smiling, happy to be going on another adventure.  
  
River stepped out of the Tardis and shut the door behind her. She shook her head at them, her expression dire.  
  
“You don’t want to go in there,” she said.  
  
“Why not? What’s wrong?” Amy asked anxiously.  
  
River shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
“The Doctor’s discovered duct tape.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](../users/betawho/works)._   
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
